Enemies to lovers
by Angieflorez369
Summary: Batgirl and Harley Quinn are enemies, yet Barbara and Harleen are besties. Until their identities are revealed. Will they still be enemies or friends? Maybe even lovers?
1. Discovery

Discovery

"One death by chocolate and one Berry Blitz Barry!" Barbara ordered with her best friend Harleen by her side.

"You got it girls!" Barry worked his speedy powers to have it ready in 10 seconds flat. "Here you are ladies, enjoy!"

Barbara thanked his fast friend as they sat down at Barbara's known booth, both enjoying their sugary sweets.

"Thanks for the treat babsy wasby!" Harleen hugged her best friend nearly knocking over their deserts. "How much do I owe ya?" Harleen reached inside her bag to retrieve cash.

"Oh no! There's no need Harleen, you being here is all the payment I need!" Barbara squeezed her friend tightly as she went back to eating her meal.

"What?! No can do babsy, I gotta treat ya somehow! Hmmm" Harleen looked outside to see the fair booming with fun filled excitement. "Let's hang there, c'mon let's go!" Harleen grabbed Barbara's wrist before she can say anything and the two ran towards the fun filled amusent park.

The two besties roamed around the eventful arena having all sorts of fun. Riding rollercoasters, playing in the arcade, eating even more sweets until Harleen saw the most perfect thing ever.

"Oooo c'mon Babs let's take some pictures in that photo thinga magig!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

The girls ramed themselves into the booth and started to pose. Silly faces, peace signs and a kiss on the cheek as the other covered her mouth in a pretend shock. The two girls giggled as they stepped out of the booth. Harleen laughed and bounced away, looking for more exciting things to do.

"Wait Harls, our pictures!" The red headed girl sighed and grabbed the photos. She giggled as she overlooked them until she saw the last picture. The hero stared at the last panel a little longer than she needed too. Barbara's cheeks blushed as she stared at the kiss,the more she thought about it, the redder her cheeks got.

"What'cha waitin over here still babsy wabsy? C'mon let's go!" Harleen cartwheeled away and jumped around as she usually does.

"Be right there Harls!" Barbara placed the pictures into her pocket and ran towards her friend, laughing along her side.

The two girls settled down and as the sun set they walked along the sidewalks, Harleen's arm around Barbara.

"So then I says 'Like you'll ever get the chance!' And I bopped them on the head silly!" The two highschool girls laughed for awhile until they saw heroes and villians appear a mile away.

"Uh oh, uhhh Harleen I just remembered my dad wanted me to uhhh...vacuum my room" Barbara lied while slowly stepping away from her tall friend, covering her watch that was beeping notifications wildly.

"And I just remembered that I gotta thing I forgot to do, see ya!" The girls diverted into different directions from each other. What the two didn't know was that they changed into their outfits and joined their powered groups.

"Batgirl you arrived! You received our message, good. We have criminals that need to be stopped at once!" Wonder woman called aloud.

"Good luck with that Wonder Wimp!" Livewire zapped a electric current in front of the heroes, the dust revealing the team of villians. "Say goodbye to your prayers losers!"

The rivals fought against one another, blasting, punching each other. Until two rivals faced each other head on, Harley Quinn and Batgirl.

"Ya should've stayed in Gotham Batgirl, now ima give you hell!" Harley charged at the hero, knocking her to the ground. Harley tried to punch the red headed hero but was faced with hands over thr heroes face, blocking the punches

"Get. Off!" Batgirl pushed Harley off her and kicked the villian, knocking her back into the ground. Harley groaned as she attempted to get up when Batgirl straddled her, sitting on top of her.

"You're not getting away this time you maniac!" Barbara tied Harleys hands together with rope, tying them tightly.

"Who knew Batgirl was into bondage?"

"W-what?!" Barbara yelped as she quickly got headbutted. Harley's mask didn't seem to stay on tightly as she thought, revealing her baby blue eyes. Barbara moaned as rubbed her head and looked up to gaze at this villian. She gasped as she studied her.

"Harleen?!"

"How do you know my name?!"

"I-i can't believe it.. You're a villian..?! This is bad like really really really really really really bad!"

"Why does that matta to you? I don't even know ya!"

"Why didn't you tell me Harls! Why..why didn't you tell me.." Batgirl fell to her knees in disbelief.

The villians saw this and looked at each other in horror, afraid they'll get discovered as well. "Shit we gotta go!" Livewire alerted her villainous team. Star sapphire created a van summoned from her ring and the villians left without Harley Quinn.

"Cowards!" Supergirl yelled and rejoined her team. The girls saw Barbara and before they all could help, Green lantern stopped them. Knowing what's happening she explained it to her fellow friends. Leaving Barbara to deal with this devastated matter alone for now.

"How could you do this to me Harley! How could you not tell me? You're best friend?!"

Harleys eyes widened in horror "Babsy? You're Batgirl?" Harley gasped while attempting to stand. Barbara punched the villian back to the ground. "How could you? How can you be a villian!"

Harley furrowed her eyebrows "First of all..OW!! Secondly, how could you not tell me _you_ were a hero? You kept this from me too yanno!" Harley jumped up to face her friend.

"I didn't know I fighting my best friend!"

"Stop avoidin the question and tell me! And remove these ropes!"

"Fine! I can't believe I liked yo-" Batgirl grabbed her handy bat knife and cut the rope, accidentally cutting Harley's wrist along with it. Harley cried out in pain.

"Harleen! I'm sorry I didn't-" Barbara gasped, reaching out a hand to her friend.

"You bitch! Ya just cut me! Who do you think you are!" Harley yelled pushing Batgirl back.

"Harleen i-"

"Its Harley. Harley Quinn!" The villian grabbed her mallot and struck her friend in the head causing her to fall straight down to the floor. "Now I gotta deal with the pain you caused on my damn arm! See ya later brat girl!" Harley ran away from her best friend. Leaving Barbara to cry to her team.


	2. I cant leave you

Chapter 2

Its been weeks since the event with Harley Quinn happned. Barbara was in bed to what seemed like an eternity. She had empty ice cream buckets all over the floor, her room was trashed due to her rage consuming her. Barbaras head perked up when her phone was viberating, it was Harleen.

"What do you want villian?"

"Look babsy"

"Don't call me that."

"...Look babsy. I'm sorry okay? I shoulda told ya-"

"Yeah you should've! How can you not tell me you were super? Let alone a villian!"

"I was scared okay?! Because I knew ya would act exactly like this. How do ya tell your best friend you're a villian?"

Barbara was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Exactly. I'm sorry I did that to ya, really babs I am. I- I miss you.."

Barbara sighed and nodding her head "I miss you too Harls, even though I'm supposed to hate you, I'll always love you. You're my best friend"

"I love ya too babsy. Let's meet at that place ya took me for those yummy treats!"

"I dunno Harls, this is still hard to accept"

"Please Barbara"

Barbara gasped softly, she hasn't been called that in forever.

"Okay Harleen, go there now. I'll..I'll be right over"

"Thank you ba-" Before harleen could finish, Barbara hung up the phone. She got dressed in her usuall jacket and pants and started to head over to Sweet Justice.

Barbara walked into the restaurant to find Harleen waiting with her head down at her booth. She walked up to villian, tapping her back. Harleen shot up and smiled at her friend.

"You're here! Thank goodness!" Harleen hugged her friend tightly, when she didn't receive the same amount of energy she let her go. Barbara was looking down, arms crossed with a frown upon her face.

Harleen sighed and sat down and faced her friend. "Look babsy im-"

"Did you order?" Barbara interrupted.

"No. I was waitin for you so I didn't get a chance to-"

"Barry!"

Harleen cringed at this, she's never seen her friend act to distant to her. Harleen rubbed her arm, hissing at the pain. Barbara glanced at this action but look towards barry instead.

"Hey girls! What can I get ya?"

"Coffee"

"Really? Do you wanna try our new-"

"Coffees fine. Thanks barry" Barbara put her head on the table while her arms covered her head. Barry stared at Harleen, who shrugged her shoulders. Barry left and came back with a regular coffee with an added small cake for free. Barry waved goodbye at Harleen and went back to his job.

"Babs..?"

"What?" Barbara muffled onto the table.

"Look I get that ya upset with me, but can ya at least look at me for fucks sake?" Harley asked getting annoyed at her friend.

Barbara lifted her head up from the table and glared at her friend, showing a long scratch on her cheek from what her hoodie covered.

Harleen gasped "Oh babsy I'm so sorry.." She reached out to cup her friends cheek. Barbara stared into her eyes, while Harleys cheek turned into a light pink. "I never noticed how pretty your eyes were, they're so green" Harleen let out a hearty laugh while she continued to hold her friends face.

Barbara glanced at Harleys arm, seeing a dark longer scar from where she cut her. "Oh..I'm sorry Harls, I did that to you. I hurt you" Barbara's voice cracked as she sniffled.

"Now we're even right?" Harleen and Barbara laughed for the first time since they were here. It felt good to laugh with each other again.

"Look, let's just put this behind us" Barbara sighed.

"Really? Ya mean that?"

"I do, I miss you so much Harls. It hurts me to not be able to laugh with you, to be with you"

"I feel the same way"

Barbara and Harleen stared into each others eyes for a moment when Harleen got closer to her friend. Harleen hesitated at first but she quickly kissed her friend. Barbaras's eyes widened at this interaction but didn't fight it, she was so exhausted with all this guilt on her mind. She gave in; letting Harleen take control, and Harleen did just that. Harley wrapped her arms around Barbaras waist and deepend the kiss even further. Barbara moaned into the kiss, moving herself on top of Harleen. Her hips straddling her friends.

"Woah there tyga, not in public" Harleen giggled as Barbara quickly got off her friends lap, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" The red head covered her face while her friend laughed at her embarrassing moment.

Harley smirked as she got and idea. She got close to her best friends ear and whispered "I had fun with that, wanna keep it going back at my place?"

Barbara gasped "Wait won't this affect our friendship??" She questioned.

"About that, I might have had a teensy weensy crush on you that I've been holdin in since we met"

"And you're telling me this now?!"

"Yeh!"

"Dammit Harls! You can't just bring this up now!"

"Why not?"

"Because you-. Because.. Because. Ah screw it, since we're getting this out in the open. Harls, I've been thinking more about us since we've been apart. I couldn't stop thinking about you at all, even when I was fighting crime. I care about you a lot Harleen, I like you.." Barbara confessed holding onto her best friends hands, ready for the worse.

Harleen blinked "So ya tellin me we coulda been a couple this whole time?!" Harley shook her friend back and forth, getting looks from people at the restaurant. "Mind ya business people!" They quickly looked away.

Barbara snickered and hugged her best friend "So does this meannn..??"

Harleen rose from her seat and bowed in front of barbara.

"Barbara Gordan, will ya give me the pleasure to be my lovely girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah I will!" Barbara gave her new girlfriend a long and sensual kiss.

Harleen slowly opened her eyes and sighed dreamingly "I could get used to this"


	3. And then they meet

Barbara gordan and Harleen quinzel are a couple! They're finally together, two best friends who shared their true feelings about one another. Although, no one besides the two knows...yet.

School lunch never has the good stuff, as Barbara would say. But when she has her crazy yet loving girlfriend to see, it wasn't all that bad. Barbara sat down at her table with all of her friends. They smiled knowing their friend was feeling better.

"Hey babs, glad to see you again. How are you feeling?" Jessica put her hand on Barbaras arm to show her support.

"I'm feeling great! Thanks for helping me girls. I really appreciate it" The redhead smiled, she was so thankful to have such great friends.

"Of course babs, what are friends for?" Zee said as she drank her healthy beverage.

"But...your best friend is...well you know.." Kara whispered to the table, pointing discreetly to the "bad girls" table.

"Oh that.. turns out it didn't really matter to us. So we're better than ever!" Barbara exclaimed as she chewed her meaty burger.

Her friends glanced at each other with worried expressions. Barbara noticed this and asked. "What?"

"Gordan. She's a villian, a thief, a criminal! You cannot expect us to accept the fact that she is free of will. We have to take action" Diana explained to her small friend.

"No you don't. She said she'll stop her criminal ways. She said she'd change for me!"

"Barbara, as a warrior and a hero, I will do my duty to give the people justice, to protect the innocent. Harley Quinn is a criminal. You have to accept that." Diana became agitated with her naive friend.

"No. She's my best friend no matter what! And if you won't accept that, well I guess you'll just have to arrest me too!" Barbara stood up from her chair, along with Diana.

"You do not mean those words." Diana debated. "You are a hero! My sister in arms!"

"Well I'm going by your side at all without my-"

"Babsy!"

Harley Quinn bounced towards her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She picked her up and spun her around, making Barbara giggle during this joyful moment. As soon as Harley put her down, eyes bored onto her.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what!" Kara jumped from her seat and put Barbara behind her. "Back off Quinn!"

Harley blinked. Then erupted into her known maniacal laugh. "What do ya think your doin? Babe tell your hound dog to heal" Harleen wiped a tear that formed from her laughter.

"Babe?!" All of Barbara's friends said in unison, staring at her small yet brave friend.

"That's right! Me and Harleen, are dating!" Barbara crosses her arms while she held her head up high in pride.

The girls stared at each other in shock.

"B-but! That's that's.." Karen stuttered.

"But but-" Harleen mocked the small figured girl and laughed. "But what about it shorty!" Harleen had her hands on her hips, smirking over the anxious hero. Jessica stood up in front her friend, hands out.

"Leave her alone you big bully!"

"Oh relax green bean, I wasn't gonna hurt her" Harleen snickered at the activist. "Geez hun, you're friends are even weirder than me!" The prankster put her arm around her girlfriend.

Diana cringed at that interaction. And walked toward the villian, having her face red from anger. "Put your hand away from her at once villian!" Diana pushed the devious friend away from Barbara.

"Hey!" Barbara yelled out while Harleen fell to the ground.

This made Harleen growl and stand up. "What's your problem lady! Let me get to my-"

Diana punched the girl down to the floor again, furrowing her brows she shouted "Stay down villian! I will not tell you once more!"

Barbara's eyes filled with tears, then vanished due to the heat from her face.

"Thats..enough!" Barbara said as she punched the warrior across the face.

The girls at the table gasped, along with people in the cafeteria.

"Alright everyone leave if you know what's good for ya!" Kara announced to the lunch room, everyone evacuated from the scene immediately.

"You dare punch an amazon?" Diana snapped, hovering over her purple dressed friend.

Kara stepped in front of Diana, not wanting for this to go any further. Even though Kara loves fighting, she didn't like when her friends fought against each other. "Look D, lets just forget about all this and- OOMPH" The blonde got cut off with a punch landing her to the other side of the cafeteria.

This caused the girls to stand from the table and show their powers.

"Enough! This has to stop! Diana control yourself!" Green lantern addressed her heated friend.

"Leave me be Green lantern! Barbara and her villainous friend will learn respect, one way or another" Wonder Woman threateningly said as she whipped out her lasso.

"Oh crap. RUN HARLEEN!!" Barbara grabbed ahold of Harleys hand and darted out of the cafeteria doors, thankfully she had her friends stalling the hero.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Harleen questioned as the two ran out of the school.

"Okay don't freak out but, they kinda know you're Harley Quinn and Diana kindaaaa wants to put you in jail" Barbara jumped over a trash can as she softly whispered 'parcore'.

"WHAT? Oh crap all your friends are gonna throw me in jail! I'm too young to die!" Harleen wailed.

"Who said anything about dying?"

"It just felt right to say it" Harleen shrugged her shoulders as they continued to sprint far away from the school when suddenly the heard a loud crash in the distance.

"HARLEY QUINN, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Maybe she wants my autograph?"

Barbara frowned at her girlfriend, knowing that they could possible get their ass beat by Wonder Woman.

"Aheh, maybe not"

"Over here. Quick Harls!"

The two stopped in a hidden alley, catching their breath.

"I don't get it, I thought she was my friend. Why is this all crashing down on me?" Barbara had her hands in her face.

"Well" Harleen put her arms around her in comfort. "Ya did kinda deck her in the face babe"

Barbara faced her and glared, slapping her lightly in the head.

The two started to hear rumbles, the rocks moved slightly, then it suddenly stopped. The girls looked at each other for a brief moment. "Wasn't me" The two laughed, that laughter quickly cut off when they saw the monstrous sight before them.

Diana flared her nose and she had her sword and shield out. The lovers screamed and quickly ran away, jumping on the nearby ladders and escaping from her delirious friend. Barbara went up the ladder first, Harleen quickly after. When Harleens foot was snatched by Wonder Woman herself.

The thief cried out in panic, trying to have a hold on Barbara's cape. Barbara gasped and quickly got out her punching glove gun, aiming it to the aggressive friend. Wonder woman's eyes widened at her, Barbara could see the fear in her friends eyes. Barbara closed her eyes and shot her punching glove gun straight to Diana's face, making her fall from the ladder into a garbage pile.

"Thanks hun!" Harleen kissed her out of relief. "Cmon lets get outta here!" Harleen quickly got up the ladder leaving Barbara for a moment.

Barbara stared at Diana, not knowing how to react. Diana ached in pain while she was in the garbage pile, moving to her side. Blood at the side her head. Barbara could see her other friends approaching in the distance. Barbara tears slowly trickled down her cheek.

"Babsy! Hurry before they catch you!"

Barbara couldn't move, she was in pure shock. Thankfully, Harleen quickly pulled her up to safety, sitting on the roof, the girls huffed and puffed. Trying to comprehend what was happening. All the adrenaline pumped inside them. Harleen spoke up.

"Does she always do this..?" Harleen looked at Barbara as she questioned her girlfriend.

"No...I've never seen Diana like this before. Besides when she entered the pie competition"

"Is she homophobic or sumthin?It's the new generation already!"

"I don't think she is.. maybe she just hates the fact that you're a villian? I'm sorry Harleen I know this sucks right now. I'm sorry I put you through this" Barbara hugged her friend, she sniffled into the hug.

"Hey hey...it's okay suga...it's gonna be a okay" Harleen embraced the hug, and the two sat there enjoying the peaceful silence.

What they didn't know, was that all of Barbara's friends were on the other side, listening to the whole conversation. They looked at each other with saddend expressions. They did this, they made Barbara feel this way. Diana sighed and the rest sat down on the ladder, feeling guilty for their own actions.

"I'm sorry girls, I don't know what came over me. I'm truly sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course we do, but someone else needs to hear your apology" Karen pointed behind her, indicating the two love birds.

"Of course. Right away" Diana sat up and threw her body across the ladders, arriving at the roof, along with the other girls.

"Barbara..?"

Barbara and Harleen gasped as they were faced with Diana Prince.

"Did she change her outfit?" Harleen whispered to her favorite red head.

"What do you want? To attack us again?" Barbara put her hand in front of her spouse, showing them her protection of her lover.

"Barbara I'm... Barbara I'm deeply sorry for the actions I have done. It was not like me, I let my emotions take over other than my head. And for that I am deeply sorry" Diana stepped closer but stopped when the green eyed girl got up from where she sat.

Barbara was a protective girl, she always defended what she loved from a threat, even if that threat is her own friend.

"You hurt Harleen, Diana"

"Please forgive me" Diana pleaded.

"I do but, for right now give me and Harls some space..okay?"

Diana's face fell. "Alright. I will do what you say. And Harleen?"

Harleen raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"I am greatly sorry for what I have done, I hope you can forgive me as well?" She suggested.

Harleen smiled and nodded her head, giving her a thumbs up.

Diana weakly smiled at this. "Very well then. I will see the two of you very soon. Hopefully.." Diana turned around and walked towards the ladder, leaving everyone.

The rest of Diana's friends apologized to them as well, and was granted forgiveness. They were her friends after all.

The hero and the villain sat on the couch watching tv in Barbara's living room. Barbara laid down on Harleens lap, comfortably eating the popcorn her father made.

"Alright kiddos I'm going to work, you two be safe. Don't start any fires Harleen" Her father scolded her daughters best friend.

"No worries here doc! We're just watch tv and hit the hay mistah G!"

"Welp, seems fine to me. Bye sweetie" Her father waved as he closed the door, leaving the girls alone.

Barbara faces her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. "Are we really going to just watch tv and sleep babe?"

"The hell with that! Lets start a fire!"

"What?!"

"Just playin, what'd ya have in mind pumpkin?"

"I had a few.."

The red head sat up from her lap and sat right on top of her, putting her arms around Harleens neck.

"Oooo, I like where this is goin~" She sang in a song like voice.

Harleen leaned in to kiss Barbara's lips, putting her hands on the redheads lap. The redhead moaned into the kiss, and deepened it further by slipping her tongue in. The two fought for dominance in this kissing war, finally Harleen gave in for the first time in forever.

"Finally letting me top? You must be desperate.." Barbara grabbed Quinzels shirt and pulled her close. Harleen grinned while this happened, finally giving in to her submissive side.

"Why don't we continue this in my room?"

"Why not here?"

"Are you questioning my authority Quinzel?"

"Ooo I love it when ya call me that! Hurry let's go, I can't wait any longa!"

The two girls giggled as they walked to Barbara's room. When they opened the door they were faced with someone already in her room.

"What the hell! How'd you get in my room?!"

"You left the window open" Kara shrugged.

"You know, you should always close your windows or else a criminal could come in" Zee suggested as she glanced at her nails.

"Gee thanks" Barbara rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"Were we interrupting something?" Jessica pointed her finger at the two, scoffing slightly.

"Matta of fact, ya were" Harleen huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, we were bored on the call and when you didn't answer we just came to your house" Karen shrugged.

"Well thanks for stoppin by, buh bye now!" Harleen opened the door, bowing her head.

The girls laughed at Harley, making her confused. "What?"

"Yeah once we come to babs house, we stay the night Harls. Guess you'll just have to tickle her taco another time" Kara chuckled as she flipped the page in her article.

Harleen and Barbara's faces flushed with embarrassment. The redhead groaned and sat on her beanbag. Harleen growled as she shut the door and sat next to Babs on the floor.

"We're never gettin rid of them huh?" Harleen whispered to Barbara.

"No...no we are not"


End file.
